


On the Mend

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	On the Mend

"Poppy," Harry said as he made his way into the Hospital Wing, eyes frantically searching the beds. "Where is he?" 

"Far corner. He's doing well, Mr. Potter but—" but he didn't wait to hear what else she had to say and hurried toward the bed he couldn't see behind the privacy screen. 

Stepping into the enclosed space, he drank in the sight of his son sleeping peacefully and finally breathed a sigh of relief. Al was alive and healing. 

Only then did he see the other boy, head resting on the edge of the bed, his hand gripping Al's tightly.

~*~

Walking around to the opposite side of the bed, he pressed a kiss to Al's forehead. Green eyes so like his own opened slowly, his face morphing from happy relief to horrified shock.

"Dad?" Al croaked as he tried to pull his hand from Scorpius's.

"Shhh, Al," Harry soothed as he reached across and stilled Al's arm. 

"I was going to tell you over the holidays," Al said softly, looking away from his father.

"Instead we can have Scorpius over for Boxing Day. What do you think?" 

Al grinned, looking like the little boy he once was. "That'd be great."


End file.
